Heroes del Multiverso: La Eleccion de Sandalphon
by Heroes del Multiverso
Summary: La Paz reina en el Multiverso, pero con la victoria viene el sacrificio, los antiguos portadores perecieron, y ahora la Paz del Multiverso es amenazada por las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, quiendo engullirlo todo al Caos, romper el balance y cumplir sus planes, Pero la Luz emerge y elige a nuevos portadores que enfrentaran la Oscuridad y evitaran el Caos, he aqui uno de Ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Todos que tal estan esta es la historia correspondiente a los viajes de Siegfried_**

 ** _Este es el Prologo, mayormente consta de Explicaciones..._**

 ** _Bueno los dejo con la historia_**

 ** _/_**

 _Aaaahhh…que recuerdos eh!,_ dijo con un suspiro un hombre de cabello blanco por la notable vejez, su cara mostraba una edad muy avanzada pero su expresión era de alguien que había visto mucho y lo suficiente al mismo tiempo, su mirada estaba dirigida al sin fin de estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento, recordando las batallas que libro junto a su amigo, todo el conocimiento que obtuvo al volver…estaba en el balcón de su casa admirando la inmensidad del universo, pero un ligero alboroto lo saco de sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada al pasillo desde donde se oía el bullicio…

 _Abuelooo…_

 _Abuelo…_

Fueron los gritos casi a coro del par de niñas que venían como torpedos por el pasillo con sus rostros mostrando esa sonrisa llena de curiosidad por haber descubierto algo nuevo, les dirigió una mirada de amor y sinceridad, y tomo a la menor en sus brazos mientras guiaba a la otra a seguirle al sofá para una buena comodidad de lectura…

 _A ver, que traen aquí…oohh pero si es_ ; dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia, pues por asares del destino el libro que traía el par era ese que narraba el sin fin de aventuras de su viejo y joven amigo del que hace poco rondaba sus memorias, tomo asiento en el sofá después de depositar a la niña en la alfombra para que se sentara al lado de su hermana, las niñas expectantes como siempre en las noches de cuentos del abuelo, a ellas les encantaba recorrer su biblioteca buscando cuentos nuevos, para dejar libre su imaginación, su madre siempre les decía que el abuelo era alguien que sabía bastante, estaban curiosos por escuchar esta nueva historia, pues en la biblioteca no se decidían a que libro tomar para el cuento de hoy, y sus hermanos tampoco le ayudaban, sin embargo ese libro les llamo la atención a ambas, haciendo algo que casi nunca logran, estar de acuerdo en algo juntas, al tomar el libro en sus manos los dibujos en la portada le hicieron brincar de emoción, estaba lleno de polvo pero en un perfecto estado, sin embargo el libro estaba en un extraño idioma para ellas, siendo la biblioteca tan grande no le prestaron la suficiente atención al idioma como para preocuparse, después de todo su abuelo siempre jugaba con ellas y les decía que en esa biblioteca estaban muchos de los saberes de todo el universo…así que decidieron que ese sería el cuento de hoy, y así salieron de la biblioteca disparadas hacia la sala donde su abuelo estaba, sin preocuparse siquiera por el paradero de sus hermanos.

La noche era hermosa así que el silencio y la tranquilidad llenaba la casa lista para una buena lectura y un viaje sin fin a la imaginación…el viejo tomo el libro en sus manos no sin antes escudriñar un poco para sacarle la capa de polvo que el pasar del tiempo le dio, le dio una mirada de cariño a sus dos nietas, pensando que los otros dos llegarían en cualquier momento…

 _Bueno antes de empezar con el libro debo de explicarles algo_ Dijo el anciano

 _Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos, muchos miles de años, más de los que las palabras puedan escribir_ decía el anciano mientras movía las manos para enfatizar la lejanía del relato _… con el inicio de una luz se creó lo que hoy conocemos como universo, que es la unión de toda la vida y la materia al cosmos, los grandes científicos aun buscan como reafirmar el momento de la creación de tal majestuosidad, pero nunca lo han logrado, por que toman el valor del universo como lo ven sus ojos, y como sus manos lo pueden tocar, pero el universo es más y más mucho más extenso que eso,_ las niñas miraban expectantes a toda la explicación del anciano con una mirada de asombro en su rostro, _el universo es tal, que también abarca al tiempo y la inmensidad del espacio también a las estrellas, es un homólogo de sí mismo mientras esta unido, constituido por una fuerza de atracción que conocemos como la gravedad, existieron muchos científicos, que trataron de explicar toda su función y principio, pero nunca lograron concretar nada con gran exactitud,_ las niñas no paraban de asombrarse con el relato que su antepasado les contaba le parecía infinitamente impresionante el saber más sobre el universo _, en el universo existen los diferentes planetas, como le conocemos normalmente, dime Lina cuantos planetas existen?_ Dijo el anciano saliendo un poco del relato que hacia…la niña lo medito un poco recordando el cuento infantil que leyó hace un tiempo sobre los planetas, _nueve abuelo hay nueve planetas verdad?_ Respondió la otra niña con una sonrisa al haber ganado la pregunta de su hermana logrando que esta hiciera un puchero…

 _Eso es correcto querida Elia_ dijo el anciano con una sonrisa… _pero y si!? Dijéramos que existe más de un sistema de planetas, es decir que existe un sinfín de galaxias donde existan más y muchos más planetas…_ dijo el anciano con seriedad…

Las niñas al escuchar eso se asombraron en gran medida su emoción por el relato estaba mucho más grande que al inicio _pero abuelo, eso es verdad? De verdad existen más planetas de los que conocemos?_ Pregunto con duda Lina

 _Claro que si mi pequeña, porque lo dudas,_ dijo con una sonrisa el señor,

 _Bueno es que, ya sabe los humanos ya abrían descubierto eso verdad?_ dijo la niña usando un término homologo para ella misma

 _Bueno querida ese es el asunto, que los grandes científicos aun no certifican algo claro para esa existencia, pero hay quienes afirman que no somos los únicos en todo el universo…lo que yo trato de explicarles es la opción de saber que existan más planetas de los que ya conocemos, planetas de galaxias distantes y lejanas, planetas que pueden ser tan idénticos como diferentes, pueden existir algo que podríamos llamar tierra primera y de ella convergerían o se desprenderían un sinfín de planetas tierra de diferentes galaxias cada una, siendo cada una igual pero diferente de otra, en una ustedes dos podrían ser enemigos de sangre o personas desconocidas una de otra, en lugar de ser gemelas…_ dijo el anciano con sonrisa y burla…

 _Ya deseáramos eso…así podría patear a Eli sin que mama o papa me regañen…y además no somos gemelas, yo soy mayor que Elia_ dijo Lina con un poco de burla y furia recordando todas las travesuras que Elia le jugaba a ella…

 _Oooh vamos hermanita! Porque eres tan mala conmigo, sabes que yo te quiero un montón, y mira como me lo agradeces que dolido estoy…_ dijo Elia con fingido dolor por las palabras de su hermana mientras ponía una ligera pose para llorar, en burla claro está, solo para lograr enfurecer más a su hermana

 _Así que más de una Tierra eh?..._ Dijo una voz ajena a las presentes…

 _Eso tendría bastante sentido Aniyan…_ Dijo una Segunda voz

El anciano se dio vuelta en su lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro conocía muy bien esas voces, _ya me parecía extraño que no hayan llegado antes…_ dijo el anciano mirando al par, eran dos niños de diferentes edades pero tan parecidos que podrías confundirlos pensado que son gemelos, al igual que con las niñas…

 _Onii-Sama el abuelo dice que existen más de una tierra y pueden ser iguales y diferentes, a que es interesante verdad?..._ dijo Eli a su hermano mayor; _Ne-chan dice que así puede golpearme sin que papa le regañe, eso es malo verdad…_ siguió con burla y fingido dolor la niña

 _Jajajajaja…solo es un juego Eli, Lina te quiere bastante…cierto Lina?..._ pregunto el chico siguiendo la treta de su hermana…

 _Claro Ryu-Nisama…siempre voy a querer a mi hermanita no importa lo insoportable que sea…._ respondió con burla Lina; _por cierto, Haru-Nichan por que dices que el existir de más de una tierra tendría sentido eh…_

 _Eso es fácil hermana, recuerdas lo que mama siempre nos dice cuando le preguntamos por papa?_ Responde Haru con otra pregunta.

La aludida lo medita un momento y responde, _Oooohhh es cierto, mama siempre nos dicen que papa no es de este mundo, que él es un viajero…por eso se ha ausentado tanto…_ dice Lina con una sonrisa de nostalgia

El abuelo viendo que los chicos van a bajar sus ánimos por el recuerdo distante de su papa decide tomar la palabra… _bueno bueno, que tal si seguimos con la lectura eh?, porque no se sientan ustedes dos…_ dijo el anciano mirando a los hermanos….

 _Claro abuelo…_ dijeron ambos con una sonrisa y pasando a sentarse detrás de sus hermanas puesto q son más altos y no querían incomodarles…

 _Bueno por donde estaba…._ dice el viejo meditando un poco _ah si!, las tierras! Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que existen más de una sola tierra es de suponer que no somos los únicos en este basto lugar que llamamos universo, existen seres de muchos lugares, pero eso lo dejare para la historia, cuando todo el sinfín del universo se encontraba desperdigado por doquier y no existía nada que lo controlara, la oscuridad se encontraba rondándolo y consumía todo, pero mucho antes de eso, el Kingdom Hearts había nacido justo al mismo tiempo que nació el primer ser de vida en el universo puesto que él es el corazón de todos los mundos, se le considera como un conjunto de_ _corazones_ _, y estaba protegido por su contraparte, la Llave Espada X, la cual solo tiene la función de abrir la puerta a_ _Kingdo_ _m_ _Hearts_ _…._ _Pero, debido a un incidente que ya nadie recuerda, y el cual se ha perdido en los libros de historia, la Llave Espada X desapareció y, a partir de ella, surgieron las Llaves Espada…._ dijo el anciano mostrando el libro que tenía como título ese término… _Intentando recrear la Llave espada X, se crearon las Llaves espada, por lo tanto, son "copias" adaptadas a ella según su apariencia. Una leyenda afirma que el portador de la Llave Espada puede salvar al mundo, o traer el caos y la destrucción a los mundos, pero siempre es el portador de la Llave Espada quien elige cómo utilizarla, ya sea para bien o para mal._

 _Eso es lo esencial, son las decisiones y tus acciones las que forjan tu futuro..._ dijo Ryu recordando las palabras de su padre…

 _Correcto Ryu,_ dijo el anciano…, _La Llave Espada es conocida en todo el multiverso como un arma única y poderosa, tienen un poder tan especial que sólo permite a un portador elegido empuñarla. Es posible que un maestro de la Llave Espada elija a una persona como su sucesor si tiene los requisitos principales que le permita empuñar esta arma. También existe la posibilidad, nunca comprobada, de obtener una Llave Espada matando a su portador original._ Dijo el anciano; _Y si bien hay muchas cualidades que un portador de la Llave espada debe tener, el único requisito indispensable es que debe tener un corazón excepcionalmente fuerte._

 _Es decir que no importa si es malo, o bueno, simplemente un corazón fuerte…_ dijo Eli…

 _En otras palabras una resolución firme y decidida a tus acciones…_ dijo Haru…

 _Exacto…bueno ya con todo esto explicado, empecemos con la historia…_ dijo alegre el anciano para abrir el libro y comenzar el cuento, sin embargo el ligero sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo lo hizo reaccionar… y las niñas con sus sentidos de " **lagarto escupe fuego** " corrieron a encontrarse con la persona que caminaba amenamente por el pasillo…

 _Ya estoy en casa…_ dijo mientras cargaba a las niñas… _como se están portando, imagino que no le están dando problemas al abuelo verdad?..._

 _Claro que no maMi…nos hemos portado muy bien… y de hecho llegas a buen tiempo para la lectura del cuento…_ dijo Elia a su madre…

El anciano giro un poco para ver a la nueva integrante de la reunión, se trataba de una mujer joven y delgada de estatura normal con el pelo largo, liso y de blanco color, con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas, con dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente, tiene un gran par de ojos azules y un cuerpo con perfectas curvas, y voluptuosos senos, su hermoso rostro ha aparecido en muchas revistas, puesto que posee una belleza sin igual cual ángel con una delicadeza que muchas envidian… _Hola Mirajene, que tal te fue…_ dijo el anciano a la joven mujer que entraba…

Con una ligera reverencia le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa; _Buenas Noches Draco-Jisan.. me fue muy bien y dime, que tal se están portando todos los niños, espero no haya sido mucho molestia el cuidarlos?..._ pregunto sonriente al señor, mientras saludaba a los niños, lo que más le agradaba de este señor es la manera tan informal de hablarle, desde que se comprometió y se casó, y el equilibro volvió a las puertas, varias personas comenzaron a llamarle con muchos honoríficos debido al compromiso con su esposo, por eso le trataba el trato que este señor le daba a ella, de hecho su "hermana" también agradecía que el tratara de la misma manera puesto que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba mucho ese tipo de trato…

 _Jajajaja, para nada es una molestia el cuidarles, Sabes que a ellos siempre los voy a querer como si fueran mis propios nietos, aunque el idiota de su padre no lleve mi sangre para mi será siempre mi hijo…_ dijo Draco con una sonrisa juguetona…

 _OOhh si el escuchara!, estaría dándote insultos a diestra y siniestra, solo por llamarle idiota…pero aun así él lo aprecia bastante, aunque no se lo diga…_ dijo Mirajene _; Pero bueno, no tenemos que irnos a la nostalgia…ella aún está terminando unos asuntos en el gremio, así que!? Que le parece si me quedo un rato más y escucho la historia de hoy, le molesta?..._ dijo con una sonrisa haciendo saber que esperaría a su "hermana" aquí escuchando el cuento de hoy…

 _Por todos los dioses, mi Reina, sus palabras para mí son una orden, que he de cumplir sin rechistar…_ dijo Draco con una reverencia y utilizando las palabras correspondientes, para dirigirse a la Reina…cosa que solo hizo que la nombrara soltara un pequeño suspiro y un chasquido de lengua por la burla, sabía que ella odiaba que él le tratara así, igual que su hijo, ninguno era del tipo que le encantaban esos apelativos ostentosos…el anciano se levantó del gran sofá, para que la joven tomara asiento en el junto a sus hijos e hijas…mientras él tomaba un sillón individual y se sentaba…

 _Ya deje ese tipo de apelativos, sabe que no me agradan mucho, Y!? Qué libro encontraron hoy?_ Pregunto y lo que obtuvo como respuesta, fue que el anciano le mostro la portada del libro que leería a continuación…

 _Ooh eso es magnífico_ , dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá y toma a las niñas en sus piernas y los chicos a cada lado…

 _Bueno empecemos con la historia…_ dijo alegre el anciano…

 _ **Héroes del Multiverso, la Elección de Sandalphon**_

 _ **/**_

 **Si alguien está interesado en participar en el proyecto de "Heroes del Multiverso", puede ponerse en contacto por mensaje privado con cualquiera de los autores que aparecen en el perfil o en este mismo. Eso si, se pide que, si alguien va a unirse, que lo haga con cierto compromiso: mente abierta y no dejar el proyecto poco después de haber pedido su participación en el susodicho.**

 **Avisamos que, en este proyecto, la participación es con un OC y su historia, escribir, no con ayuda de edición o parecido. Eso no es necesario.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora.**


	2. Encuentro Arreglado

**_Hola Todos que tal estan esta es la historia correspondiente a las Aventuras de Siegfried_**

 ** _Aquí Comienza el Primer Arco._** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

 **Salto de Linea**

 ** _Bueno los dejo con la historia_**

 **/**

 **Capitulo #1**

 **Encuentro Arreglado**

El gran Reino de Fiore, Famoso por su belleza y su humildad, sus pueblos, sus hermosos prados y otros sin fin de cosas, pero instigándonos un poco más en él, muy cerca de las costas podemos encontrar a Magnolia, un lugar fructífero y tranquilo, el hogar donde muchas leyendas nacieron y seguirán naciendo, hogar del gran Gremio más poderoso y fuerte de todo fiore, FAIRY TAIL un gremio donde el desorden y la destrucción son casi el pan de cada día, el gremio donde todos son familia y todos se conocen los unos a los otros como una, un gremio donde no hay secretos, un gremio donde los problemas de alguien son los problemas de todos, un gremio donde muchos magos reconocidos en todo el continente trabajan, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Mirajene Strauss y El Gran héroe, Natsu Dragneel el vencedor de Acnologia, y vencedor de Zeref, y muchos otros apodos más, pero esta historia no es de ellos, es de un mago conocido solo por una pequeña maga de ese gremio que pasa casi desapercibida por todos, una maga de una belleza sin igual para su corta edad, que aun siendo una niña ya es una hermosura, Wendy Marvel, la Dragón Slayer del Cielo, famosa por sus modales, su tranquilidad y su ternura, todos confían en ella…pero es ella quien guarda un secreto…

Esta hermosa maga vive en el condominio de magas de Fairy Hills un complejo de departamentos para las jóvenes magas, ella está leyendo nuevamente la última carta que recibió hace unos días, mientras le da una mirada de soslayo a una hermosa pulsera que vino unos días antes y que sin duda coloco en su muñeca derecha, es una pulsera tejida a mano, con extraños símbolos en ella, la carta era de "esa" persona que tanto extrañaba, y decía que ya estaba en la capital y que pronto estaría allí en magnolia para visitarle… Charle estaba esperándola para ir a su rutina diaria de visitas al gremio, la pequeña gatita conoció a esa persona hace casi dos años, y muy a su pesar y aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, le agradaba esa persona, así que fueron al gremio y como era costumbre ya en los últimos días, la pequeña Wendy siempre estaría al pendiente de la puerta del gremio expectante y esperando la entrada de esa persona que ya, hacía dos años que no veía, siempre dando sonrisas y miradas fugaces a todos, pero alguien llamaba su atención, la camarera de la barra después de la guerra y todos los sucesos siempre se le veía con esa misma expresión de lejanía como si pensara en otra cosa…pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que cada vez que las parejas del gremio se demostraban un poco de cariño frente a ella, Mirajene suspiraba de manera casi imperceptible para todos, o quizás ella podía verle debido a sus agudos sentidos, como "el" una vez le dijo que eran sentidos de "súper-lagarto sobre desarrollado" quizás por esos sentidos era que podía verle suspirar…

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

Mirajene Strauss Famosa Maga de Fairy Tail, no solo por su poder sino también por su perfecta belleza, su tranquila y desinteresada amabilidad, no duda en ayudar a nadie y tiene la más hermosa sonrisa de todas, y sin embargo es falsa, pocos o nadie conoce el verdadero sentimiento detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa angelical, que oculta la más pervertida y seductora sonrisa que no le envidia nada a un Súcubos* obligando a cualquier ser a rebajarse a los placeres carnales del cuerpo…pero el tema no es tan profundo así que volvamos a su "falsa sonrisa", "Mira" como todos le conocen siempre fue amante al romanticismo, aun cuando todo peleara en su contra siempre creía en él y que el príncipe azul de verdad existía, y pensó encontrarlo con el Rubio grande y musculoso de Laxus, pero que mal y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ese no era un "príncipe azul", digamos que descubrir que él y Freed ocultaran algo le dejo un mal sabor de boca, por eso volvió a su fase inicial, sola y añorando a ese hombre que sería todo un caballero para tratarle con delicadeza y amor en frente de todos, Osado y Valiente cuando la Situación lo amerite, poderoso y fuerte y que siempre le ayudara a cumplir sus más profundas fantasías, ups! otra vez estoy divagando, lo siento, en donde estaba ah sí!, añorando a su príncipe azul, pensó en todo el gremio, pero la mayoría o no tenían valentía, o estaban comprometidos… primero era Gray, típico tsundere*, que era atractivo y le llamaba la atención pero Juvia era su acosadora perfecta, y la verdad, ella quería alguien que quemara su libido y marcara a fuego lento su propio cuerpo, para ese entonces pensó en Natsu el Infantil y protector Dragneel, el chico es todo lo que puedes pedir como caballero, Leal, Servicial, Honesto, Amable, y un sinfín de buenos atributos, pero era demasiado infantil para ella, y aun cuando se dignara el querer "educarle" ya Lucy se le había adelantado, fue entonces que decidió expandir sus horizontes y salir del gremio a buscar esa pareja, busco en magos de otros gremios y también no magos y encontró uno que otro pero con ninguno paso de la tercera cita…QUE! Llámenle anticuada, pero aun si su libido fuese del tamaño del mundo entero tendría que saber muy bien con quien gastarlo…pensó seriamente en hacer igual que el rubio, y cambiar de bando, y pensó en Erza ella era una buena candidata, pero recibió un gran sonrojo y un gran NO como respuesta, lo intento con Cana y funciono hasta cierto punto, pero ella se aburrió o fue Cana? La verdad ya no le importaba quien fue, la cosa es que no funciono, lo intento con Jenny de Blue Pegasus pero tampoco funciono, lo intento con Minerva de Sabertood pero ella consiguió amor en Rogué, así que volvió a su fase inicial, nuevamente en cierto punto comenzó a tomar trabajos, a ver si así encontraba a su príncipe, pero nada pasaba, ya estaba perdiendo todas sus esperanzas en encontrarle, porque hasta la "mojigata" de Kagura, como ella le llamo, consiguió a alguien, bueno solo consiguió un beso caliente con un poco de manoseo todo fue robado pero ella lo acepto, o eso era lo que dijo Milliana en la videolacrima que tuvo ayer con Erza, y si ella que era una "seria y estricta" más allá de Erza que solo mostraba sutileza con su "hermanita" creo que deja mucho que decir de expectativas así que entiéndanle, hasta el pequeño Romeo ya se dio su primer beso con la pequeña Wendy, quien por cierto se ha mostrado un poco extraña estos últimos días, siempre observando la puerta como si esperase a alguien, así que decidió que después de todo eso, su cita siguiente sería la última, si no funcionaba, todo acabaría y se quedaría pelando mangos toda su vida, y haciendo de cupido para los demás… esa era su situación actual, estaba en la barra del gremio terminando de acomodar unas cosas para dejar su turno y entregarle a Kinana, linda chica, que por cierto ya también tenía a alguien, es como si el destino o la vida quisiera mostrarle que todos tienen pareja menos ella…soltó un suspiro cansado…

 _Pasa algo mira-san?_ Pregunto Kinana.

 _Eh no, tranquila, es solo que estaba un poco cansada…bueno ya está! voy retirándome te encargo el resto sí_... dijo Mirajene

 _Si señorita,_ dijo Kinana con un poco de burla de estilo soldado.

Mirajene por su parte solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, en su mente solo divagaba el recuerdo de "Señorita" ella quería ser llamada Señora de alguien, como Juvia es Señora de Fullbuster, Levi es Señora de Redfox, ah! por cierto ellos están comprometidos y Lucy ya es la señora de Dragneel y está esperando a su primera niña, después de ganar el premio de escritora decidió expandirse un poco más y con un poco de mi ayuda logro que Natsu se le declarara, pero no lo explicare porque esta es MI historia la de ellos ya paso, _UPS! lo siento, creyeron que era alguien más que les contaba la historia, pues no! soy yo!, en fin; volviendo a donde estaba_ , sí, ya le había entregado la barra a Kinana quien estaba muy alegre atendiendo la barra… yo mientras tanto, voy a tomar una pequeña misión que quede cerca de Hargeon, mi cita es allí, y si puedo conseguir un poco de dinero no estaría mal, si lo sé! Estas pensando "no tienes muchas esperanzas en la cita" pero por eso es el trabajo, al menos el viaje no será totalmente en vano si llega a fallar la cita…gracias a mi suerte, había uno sencillo; capturar a un tal Alister Creed es un **no mago** acusado de varios crímenes, la recompensa es buena y el trabajo es sencillo…así que lo tome e informe a Kinana y me despedí del abuelo, emprendería el camino esta noche y estaría allí en la mañana, prepare mis mejores vestidos y uno que otro conjunto, para pasear, me despedí de mi hermana, ah si Elfman Vive con Evergreen y mi hermana también esta pronto a mudarse, esa barriguita de los gemelos debe de cuidarla junto a su esposo, a por cierto ella encontró un hermoso escritor, ella fue quien me impulso a buscar en los no magos…pero tampoco tuve suerte, fui a la estación de trenes me embarque en uno con rumbo a Hargeon y comencé mi viaje…

 _Esta es la Ultima vez, lo que suceda ese día sellara mi destino; o soltera de por vida o alguien que me quiera y me satisfaga_ … fueron sus palabras a la nada, solo al mismísimo ocaso que se observaba por la ventana del tren, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la pequeña cabina para tomar una siesta hasta llegar a su destino…

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

 _Días antes_

Alakitashia, un continente alejado de otros y con un sinfín de sorpresas que casi nunca encontraras en otro lugar, las personas conocen la magia como el día a día, los magos se unen en gremios para tomar sus trabajos, y los gremios se encargan de recolectar todas la misiones y situaciones que ameriten la magia para los magos, pero hay lugares que se diferencian de otros, estos magos o los de este continente poseen magias distintas y desconocidas para muchos, no les gusta tomar partido si no hay recompensas de por medio, es decir son gremios de caza recompensas como tal, estos toman de encargo, la búsqueda de tesoros, muchas cosas por el estilo, así como también existen los que solo buscan el calor de la batalla y la sangre, para ese tipo en particular existe un gremio, "Draco Bellatorum" un lugar donde magos de toda clase se reúnen, y muy a pesar de ser un gremio de mercenarios estos se tratan como una gran familia, pero lo que más diferencia este gremio de otros, son un tipo de misiones particulares, misiones que los otros gremios no están dispuestos a completar sea dentro o fuera de alakitashia, adentrándonos un poco más al gremio lo podemos visualizar igual que muchos otros, la barra que está repleta de bebedores, las mesas atiborradas de apuestas y juegos de azar, un escenario donde bailarinas de otros continentes son contratadas solo para que los magos deleiten sus ojos, o con un poco de suerte y el suficiente dinero consigan gastar algo de lujuria, en el calor de todo eso, las risas, los insultos, y un poco más allá encuentras el tabloide de misiones, donde asesinatos y robos son las misiones más sencillas, encargos de otros países y regiones vienen a parar allí solo porque sus magos no les gusta tomar el trabajo sucio, y por eso llegan hasta allá… nuestro joven mago Siegfried FlamerStorm, de cabellera negra y destellos rojizos, alto y de tez morena, con una expresión seria en su rostro y musculatura compacta y desarrollada en entrenamientos perfectos, no mostraba una exageración como Ironhay, o Blakheart dos integrantes del gremio, que además de ser más altos que su propio metro ochenta, portaban una musculatura sobre exagerada y grande para su punto vista, aun así eso no quería decir que fueran más fuertes que él, pues para odio de muchos era él quien portaba el título del más fuerte del gremio, el joven mago estaba tomando misiones, y tres encargos en particular llamaron su atención, pues de los tres, de dos reconocía el nombre de los objetivos al menos de nombre, pues su hermana se encargó de hablarle de ellos, el tercero hablaba de un **no mago** , y el asesinato de una persona importante, pero todos eran del mismo solicitante "Fiore" es decir eran encargos extranjeros y debían de ser cumplidos igual que todos, desde las sombras, para el **no mago** era un asesinato sencillo, lo único que no le gustaba era el tipo de la confirmación, que al igual que la persona importante debía de ser publica, eso quería decir que el solicitante quería saber lo menos posible del trabajador y que todo debía de parecer un asesinato común, por simple placer de un asesino y que el reino no tenía nada que ver en eso, si! ellos siempre eran así, un reino corrupto desde sus cimientos, no tenía problemas fuera de eso, pero sin embargo los otros dos llamaron su atención otro era de asesinato y exigía precaución hacia la magia y habilidades que poseía el acusado y la otra era una captura que al igual que el otro solicitaban precaución, por la magia y habilidades del mago, pero lo que llamaba su atención eran los nombres de los acusados pertenecían al mismo gremio y no solo eso el gremio tenía fama hasta en ese continente tan alejado de todos, eso quería decir que eran famosos, bueno el asesinato de Acnologia era algo grande, para terminar de preocupar más al mago estos llevan el nombre de amigos cercanos a su hermanita, así que, sin más tomo los trabajos pues quería respuestas, si ellos osaban atentar contra la vida de su hermana los reduciría a simples cenizas, así que llamo a sus dos hermanos y compañeros de equipo y paso las misiones a su nombre, ya había planeado una visita a su hermana hace unos días, así que también envió una carta anunciando su pronto encuentro y un pequeño obsequio, por lo tanto la primera misión, el asesinato del **no mago** Alister Creed, seria cumplida y el dinero le ayudaría a comprar otro obsequio más grande para ella, la segunda seria cumplida al margen y con cuidado para no llamar la atención, y las otras dos tendría que obtener más información, y si eran falsas, como él pensaba pues no creía que su hermana le mentiría, las dejaría sin cumplir y hablaría con el solicitante y el anciano…

 _Oye nii-san, esta segunda magia creo que deberías de dejarme este a mi…._ dijo unos de los compañeros que llegaron con él, este portaba casi la misma estatura y una tez más clara, sin embargo su expresión era alegre su pelo era de un azul oscuro como las profundidades del mar, y este le llegaba muy atrás en su espalda algo diferente a la de su hermano que le llegaba hasta poco más allá de la nuca sus ojos eran negros cual oscuridad…

 _Icewell Insinúas que no puedo con algo así?..._ declaro su hermano mayor al nombrado Icewell… _y tú no dirás nada terraheart?_ Pregunto el mayor a su otro hermano y compañero que estaba más tranquilo y portaba la misma expresión seria que el mismo, este tenía casi su misma altura pero su pelo era negro al completo y era largo cual cascada posea unos ojos ambarinos que perforaban el alma, su musculatura era un poco más prominente que su hermano mayor…

 _Hum! Phyro-aniyan no digas estupideces, ese es el trabajo de Ices…_ dijo el nombrado como terraheart y a pesar de ser una broma lo dijo con el mismo tono serio que lo caracteriza logrando que el segundo hermano se enfureciera, aun cuando no era su propio nombre, su hermano Terra era el único que lo llamaba Phyro, pero no le importaba, mientras tanto los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir cual niños…

 _BASTA!_ Dijo el mayor, una vez todos estuvieron fuera de las puestas del gremio, realizaron su respectivo llamado a sus amigos y estos llegaron al instante, tres majestuosos animales hicieron acto de presencia, uno era un gran lobo de karcaro de color oscuro como la noche el segundo era una hermosa loba de blanquecino color ella era una loba de las montañas que si bien no posea el mismo tamaño que el lobo de karcaro era bastante grande para un lobo normal, el ultimo era un gran león de Bestals de rojizo color, con unos colmillos prominentes que sobresalen de su boca sus patas están recubiertas de un pelaje blanco al igual que su melena y sus esponjosas colas, si! Posee dos colas…

 _Muy bien, el Trydentdragons sale a cazar, bajo la luz de la hermosa luna azul, que los pájaros y animales se aparten, pues esta noche se teñirá de negro y carmesí, con el rugir de las bestias y la gloria del vencedor..._ así al igual que siempre empezaba una misión inicio el ritual declarando su victoria sobre el mundo pues nadie se oponía a ellos, pues comandan el poder de las grandes bestias y eso son ellos los tres grandes de Alakitashia…

 _Comandando los cielos, abrirán su camino para mí que soy poderoso, mi voz desgarrara las nubes y mi orden traerá tormentas…_ para continuar con el rito Icewell dijo sus palabras

 _Mis pies perforan la tierra y mis manos agitaran los suelos! que los árboles y las flores alisten mi camino pues el escarlata color de la sangre los bañara esta noche_ … terra dijo sus palabras y así tocó el turno de Phyro

 _Con el hablar de los tres reyes, la noche de las bestias se iluminara y su camino hacia el purgatorio teñido de escarlata quedara…_ y con eso dicho los tres montaron a su animales, y partieron hacia fiore bajo la sombra de la luna llena para encontrarse con su hermana, Terra en Stronshadow el lobo de karcaro, Ices en Maievs la loba de las nieves y Phyro en Kyon el León de Bestals…. 

**(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

 _Volviendo al presente_

El Sol se levanta en el Alba y con ello el inicio de un nuevo Día…

Satisfecha con su sueño, Mira se levantó de su no muy cómodo asiento de viaje, emprendió un pequeño viaje al vagón tienda que está dentro del tren para tomar un poco de té, y unos Cruasán como desayuno, el tren llegaría pronto a hargeon por eso quería estar lista para partir a su misión… aunque primero daría un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad portuaria…

Cuando estaba lista para degustar su desayuno un apuesto chico se le acerco…

 _Lamento interrumpir de esta manera, pero no pude evitar reconocerla señorita_ _Strauss, será posible que me honre con un autógrafo suyo?..._ pregunto el chico, este tiene el pelo de color grisáceo recortado hasta sus costados, es liso y sedoso, su rostro es perfilado cual modelo, su musculatura es pequeña pero denota fuerza por un entrenamiento, Mirajene supo de inmediato que este chico es un mago, pues irradiaba cierto poder mágico un tanto peculiar, pero algo llamo bastante su atención, y es que su rostro le parecía muy conocido, como si ya lo había visto en otro lugar, el chico le mostro un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo mágico, para que le diera su autógrafo, la albina no queriendo parecer descortés, le ofreció que se sentara con ella y le acompañara, comenzaron una amena platica sin sentido, y Mirajene descubrió que el chico se dirige a la capital pues está buscando a alguien, el chico se llama Altus Yesta, y al oír ese apellido algo vino a su mente pero aun así no pudo recordar nada, indagando un poco más descubrió que en efecto él era un mago, el chico coqueteo un poco con ella lo que le pareció magnifico pues el chico era guapo, pero algo en ella le decía que él era peligroso, el tren se detuvo en Hargeon, y Mira tuvo que bajar no sin que antes el chico le ofreciera una segunda cita en magnolia, puesto que él tenía que ir allí en unos días, así que acordaron verse nuevamente en magnolia…

" _Es guapo, educado y amable, tal vez pueda funcionar_ " pensó Mirajene para sí misma mientras bajaba del tren y se dirigía a un pequeña posada para poder arreglarse y salir a su trabajo, mientras caminaba hacia la posada una pareja de chicas venían susurrando cosas de un robo, no quiso hacerle caso y entro en la posada, donde una hermosa joven la recibió.

 _Muy buenos días, y bienvenida a la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon esta es la posada "las sirenas", en que puedo servirle_ dijo la chica de la posada.

 _Necesitare una habitación sencilla, por unos días, por favor_ … dijo con amabilidad la albina…

La chica de la posada, comenzó a realizar las preguntas de rutina para el hospedaje de la chica, indicándole que su habitación es la numero 102 en el segundo piso, recibió la paga y le entrego la llave de la habitación…

Mirajene decidió subir a su habitación y desperezarse un poco, la alcoba era del tipo sencillo, una cama matrimonial, un pequeño ropero y un baño, decidió darse un baño para después ir con el alcalde de la ciudad para hablar sobre la misión…no pasados 15min ya estaba lista para salir, decidió usar un traje sencillo y un poco ajustado para facilidad de movimiento, y así no estropear sus vestidos de gala y lujo, el traje era un típico vestido completo, que llegaba hasta sus tobillo de un violeta claro, sin tirantes que se ajustaba con poco esfuerzo a su pequeña cintura y a sus voluptuosos pechos, un par de tacones para alzar un poco su estatura a juego con su vestido, atado a su cintura estaba una hermosa cinta de color blanco lechoso asemejando bastante a la plata atado con un lazo de mariposa…su pelo siempre rebelde a su manera, estaba suelto hasta su espalda, salió de la posada no sin antes despedirse cortésmente con la encargada, y fue rumbo a la alcaldía a tomar los preparativos necesarios para la misión…

El camino hacia la sede de la Alcaldía fue sereno y tranquilo, la gente del pueblo le saludaba con gran respeto y cariño, la sede era por lo poco normal para una ciudad portuaria como Hargeon, no era ostentosa al contrario tenía un semblante humilde y acogedor, parecía una casa de familia adinerada, adornada al frente con un gran jardín, en cada franco un hermoso árbol de Sakura en tamaño pequeño, la tierra a ser fertilizada con magia para que crezca de manera tan pequeña, igual que el Maestro Warrod Sequen, la casa tiene una fachada grande y cubierta de roca caliza, adornada con un par de ventanas del estilo románico, que le dan un aspecto antiguo, la cerca era de tamaño pequeño para proteger el jardín cubierto de flores de Jazmín de todo los colores, se adentro hacia la pequeña pasarela, para llamar a la puerta, y no más de un minuto de espera, la gran puerta fue abierta por una mucama que allí residía y a parecer es la encargada de los quehaceres de la casa…

 _Buenas, en que puedo Ayudarle?_ Pregunto la hermosa mujer desde dentro de la casa a la Maga, pero al fijarse un poco mejor en la chica que estaba frente a ella, la pobre chica casi sufre de un infarto, frente a ella estaba Mirajene Strauss Famosa Modelo y Maga del Gremio más fuerte del Continente Fairy Tail, Su ídolo, la mujer que era su sueño a conocer puesto que unos de sus más grandes sueños era el de volverse maga, estaba justo frente a ella, casi se atraganta al volver hablarle a la maga que la miraba con una angelical sonrisa…

 _Ooohh Lo siento Mirajene-Sama, usted viene p-por el encargo del arresto, disculpe las molestias, y por favor sígame, enseguida la llevo con Irio-Sama…_ dijo con apuro la pobre…

Mirajene sin saber qué hacer con tanto tartamudeo de la chica que le atendía, solo le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, _Tranquila no es nada_ , fueron sus palabra para tratar de calmar a la nerviosa chica que la dirigía…

La chica la dirigió por un par de corredores a los que no les presto la suficiente atención, llegaron a una espaciosa sala desde donde se podía observar lo que parecía un gran cuarto pues estaba justo al final de la estancia y con su imponente puerta que se erguía en toda la sala, imagino que esa sería la oficina del alcalde pues desde allí estaba segura que se vería la ciudad en su totalidad por una ventana que allí estaría, la mucama toco la gran puerta y recibió un " _Pase_ " en respuesta, la chica paso y tuvo una pequeña charla con el inquilino dentro de la gran alcoba, pero la chica salió rápidamente con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro…

 _Irio-sama está esperándole, por favor pase…_ dijo la mucama con una sonrisa atendiéndole a la maga…

Mira devolvió la sonrisa y siguió la dirección al despacho del alcalde, una vez dentro quedo sobrecogida con toda la decoración del lugar, las cuatro paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros estrafalarios de oleo con imágenes de bellezas como lo era el cuadro del hermoso Unicornio y el Pegaso majestuoso ambos de blanquecino color, pero las hermosas alas del Pegaso representaban al hermoso color del arcoíris al igual que la crin, que estaba en la pared derecha de la oficina, en la izquierda se posaba la hermosa diosa del Amor y la Belleza en un glorioso vestido de seda del color rojo como la sangre y sus ojos refulgían cual arcoíris, debajo del cuadro se alzaba una hermosa biblioteca de caoba llena de libros con diferentes colores y adornos que decoraban a la perfección la biblioteca, además de los cuadros las ventanas dejaban mucho que decir pues están eran ventanales de vitral que reflejaban las obras de artes como lo era la imagen del bello Sol Naciente

 _Es un placer contar con su presencia en tan agradable tarde Señorita Mirajene,_ dijo el Alcalde quien para sorpresa de Mirajene estaba de espaldas a ella, mientras observaba el pueblo desde una gran ventana, que como bien ella pensó que estaría, se lograba contemplar todo el pueblo portuario desde allí, _Mi nombre es Irio Stananhell, puedes llamarme Irio, no hay problema… noto que te han gustado los cuadros y la oficina, no son más que breves colecciones dejadas por mis antepasados, pero son menos que baratijas que no valen la pena, estoy por venderles para poder ilustrar la oficina con el alto poder de la magia, y bellezas de su propio esplendor…_

Mirajene seguía en parte de su ensueño, y poco oía de las palabras del alcalde... pero lo que escucho la logro despertar para captar su interés…

 _Primeramente el placer es todo mío señor alcalde, y no puedo pensar en una acción tan temeraria, al querer buscar otros cuadros o pinturas que sean mejor que estos, pues el encontrarles seria el hallazgo del siglo, ni la magia misma puede hacer algo comparado a tales obras de arte señor…_ dijo Mirajene con una voz calmada, con solo esa pocas palabras que dijo el alcalde sabia, que este era un ser avaricioso que le encantaría doblegar todo a sus pies…no podía dejarse engañar por sus palabras de alabanzas hacia la magia…

 _Jajajajaja…un mago que no acepta la propia grandeza la magia, tu gremio sí que está lleno de gente interesante, pero no debes cerrar tus ojos hacia la propia grandeza que es la magia, es con ella que se logran las hazañas por las que tanto alaban a los magos…_

 _Señor alcalde creo que no entiende el verdadero significado de la magia, ella solo es el medio para algo, nunca será el fin, es siempre nuestro propio trabajo y esfuerzo lo que nos hace merecedores de hazañas y alabanzas, pero no estamos aquí para entrar en disputas sobre el empleo de la magia…_

 _Jajaja, tienes razón estamos aquí para algo importante, un solicitud de trabajo, un asesino está causando estragos en mi ciudad, y necesito que sea erradicado de esta ciudad, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarle estar aquí, y las atrocidades que ha hecho merecen un castigo…_ dijo el alcalde con voz firme y acusatoria

Mirajene al instante entendió las intenciones del alcalde, el no adoraba la magia como algo increíble él la aborrecía pero la idolatraba como un arma para matar y destruir, y tenía que hacerle entender que ellos no eran esa clase de magos, que la magia no está hecha para matar o destruir, la magia no es poder, la magia es ese sentimiento de paz y armonía con tus amigos y tu familia, es esa sentimiento de amor para ayudar a tus iguales…

 _Señor alcalde creo que está malentendiendo las cosas, no somos asesinos, si somos magos aún no se quita el hecho de que somos seres humanos, al igual que todos, y no podemos darnos el lujo de arrebatarle la vida a otro ser, no somos Jueces y tampoco Ejecutores, simplemente somos ayudantes, el bandido será capturado y entregado a la autoridad, la sentencia o castigo del susodicho será en plenitud del consejo…_

 _JA, que lindas palabras, pero para eso es que estas aquí, él se llevó algo importante y merece el castigo de la muerte no hay nada más que se pueda decir, quiero su cabeza, pues no pienso dejar que el siga con vida después de lo que hizo y menos que llegue a manos de la capital, por eso has de cumplir tu trabajo, así que deja de jugar a la santa pues no lo eres y ahora, muévete de mi oficina y cumple tu trabajo, ese malnacido ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en mi ciudad!_

Decir que Mira estaba furiosa solo sería un eufemismo cruel, su propia magia estaba pronta a descontrolarse, y su hermosa sonrisa, hace ya tiempo que había desaparecido de su rostro estaba a punto de hacerse sonar y declinar la misión, cuando sucedió lo que cambiaría el resto de su vida 

Una notable cantidad de gente estaba presente y rápidamente se aglomeraba entorno a un pequeño local, parecía ser una pequeña trifulca entre comensales, pero hasta aquí llegaban los insultos y se sentía el temor de los habitantes, pero al parecer nada malo iba a suceder, pues tal parecía que era una pelea de borrachos, Mirajeane pensaba que era eso, pero fue justo en el momento que iban a seguir con su conversación cuando paso, una hacha vikinga paso rápido y mortal la ventana directo al pecho del alcalde, de no ser por Mira, ese habría sido su final, rápidamente le dio una mirada de cuidado al alcalde para que se resguardara, y no saliera lastimado, Mira salto desde la ventana y lo vio, un hombre de joven edad, portaba dos hachas de gran tamaño, su pelo era negro como la noche y sus ojos irradiaban un rojo enloquecido, su cuerpo era grande su sonrisa era putrefacta y negra, lo reconoció enseguida él era el **no mago** que debía de capturar, sin embargo frente a él estaba alguien más, este era una cabeza más alta que el objetivo, su pelo era rojo como la sangre, sin embargo portaba una máscara extravagante para su propio gusto, llevaba unos pantalones un poco holgados atados a su cintura con una cinta de rojo color, portaba una camisa completa que llegaba hasta sus muñecas y se ajustaba a su musculatura y cuerpo, mientras que encima de eso llevaba una chaqueta abierta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas a simple vista no tenía armas pero su destreza indicaba que era un mago y de bastante experiencia, Mira podía sentir el instinto asesino de ambos y he de decir que el enmascarado lo portaba como si fuere otra chaqueta, tuvo que acelerar un poco el paso para poder acercarse, antes de que se agravaran más las cosas en la multitud, sin saber que era lo que presagiaba la batalla solo estaba especulando de una simple batalla, pero para un mago o un peleador de experiencia podía darse cuenta que la pelea terminaría con alguien muerto, Mira decidida a que no era necesario que hubiera muerte sin sentido decidió entonces intervenir, asi que se interpuso entre ambos para tratar de detenerles…

 _Ya basta, por favor no siguán peleando, o se lastimaran más de lo que ya están, y tendré que llevármelos a ambos a la cárcel del palacio…_ recito Mira con voz firme y delicada…

 _Jah, atrás maga, esto no te incumbe, a menos que también quieras ser asesinada…_ dijo Alister el no mago…

 _Oye chica sexy, hazte a un lado por favor, y así podre matar al idiota que está detrás de usted, por cierto, eres bastante hábil con esas armas para ser un muggle…_ dijo el enmascarado con lo que parecía una sonrisa y voz tranquila…

 _Te mueves bien, sin usar la magia, tienes más orgullo que muchos magos, pero será ese orgullo quien te mate…_ dijo el Muggle y lanzo su hacha, no le importó que la chica estuviera allí, simplemente la tiro

Mirajeane, estaba absorta en la conversación puesto que la estaban ignorando como si no existiera, y al ver el arma que se dirigía hacia ella, tuvo que saltar para esquivarla…fue tarde para preocuparse por el otro oponente, pero cuando miro en esa dirección se sorprendió bastante, el chico tenía el hacha en su mano, no!, había capturado el hacha con su mano desnuda y ni siquiera sangraba…

 _Jajaja, esto huele a desesperación, pero tienes razón será mi orgullo quien mate algún día, pero no será hoy…_ y sin más el enmascarado acorto la distancia que lo separaba del muggle y comenzó a pelear, el muggle lo estaba divirtiendo bastante, era ágil, sin necesidad de usar magia, los mandobles de las hachas golpeaban sin cesar, intentando incrustarse en la piel del otro…pero Alister se dio cuenta de algo muy tarde, el mago solo estaba jugando con él, sabía a ciencia cierta que este mago podía partirlo a la mitad sin ningún problema y sin necesidad de usar su magia, sus propios mandobles comenzaron a perder intensidad, hasta que un rayo de esperanza apareció, la chica de hace un rato, entro a la pelea, al parecer de su lado, pues estaba peleando con el mago, así que el aprovecharía el momento para irse…

Mira estaba un poco fuera de onda, por la pelea de ambos y decidió intervenir al momento que el enmascarado, iba a terminarla… paso a su Satan… y entro en la refriega…

 _Tshzz, cariño por que lo defiendes, no voy a lastimar a nadie aquí, solo tengo que matarle y me voy…además eres muy sexy y hermosa como para que te dañar tu cuerpo y cara, anda aléjate…_ el enmascarado solo estaba esquivando todos los ataques de Mira, sin perder de vista al Muggle, y cuando este estaba a punto de empezar a escapar, lanzo el hacha en su mano para bloquearle el camino…primero tendría que quitarse a la maga de encima para después ir a por el….los puños de la chica estaban cargado con magia, y particularmente ella portaba una magia bastante débil contra él…creo una esfera de poder concentrado en sus manos y la lanzo hacia el chico, este bastante separado de ella, comienzo un embiste hacia ella, desvío la esfera de poder con su mano como si fuese un brizna de aire, ella se preparó para el ataque y toma una postura, iba a defenderse de un golpe, pero nunca llego, el mago estaba en su espalda, tomo su mano y la giro con fuerza varias veces, para quedar hacia él, a escasos centímetros de su cara, su mano derecha estaba en su espalda apretando con fuerza la suya, el mago con descaro poso su mano izquierda en su cintura y comenzó un descenso vulgar hacia sus glúteos donde masajeo y les apretó con poco fuerza, siguió bajando a su muslo y lo subió hasta su propia cadera para enfatizar el acercamiento y sin más robo de sus lindos labios un beso… cuando Mira regreso del asombro, cambio su forma y el chico la soltó…

 _Posesión demoniaca cierto? Pelo blanco, hermoso rostro, y figura sexy, y esa marca en tu pierna…así que tu eres Mirajeane de las Hadas….genial, primero las sirenas en bikinis y ahora un hada…no puede quejarme de mi suerte pero a veces exagera…_

Mirajeane roja de la vergüenza comienza a atacarle con un poco más de furia pues la segunda forma que usa es la misma que uso contra Jenny, sin embargo el chico esquiva todos sus ataques como si no fuese nada y con una sonrisa en su rostro pues su máscara había descubierto la parte de debajo de la misma mostrando la mitad inferior de su rostro… el mago opto por seguir al muggle para matarle mientras esquivaba a la maga, así que con unos cuantos movimientos logro que ella le siguiera, el muggle estaba por salir de las calles, cuando la pelea de los otros dos se le apareció en el frente otra vez, decidido a que con ayuda podría ganar, entro en la batalla, para atacar al Mago…

Mirajeane sin querer dejar escapar a ninguno de los dos, siguió atacando…el mago solo sonrió con más felicidad, se agacho para esquivar un mandoble en diagonal del Muggle, luego lo envió lejos con una patada y cambio su atención hacia la maga… fue hacia ella de frente nuevamente, pero esta vez, no tomo su espalda, esquivo sus golpes cargados de magia y los llevo hacia arriba y la aprisiono contra una pared, le susurró al oído…algo que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas… y la lanzo con fuerza hacia arriba y el salto hacia un lado, y donde antes estaban, estaba ahora el hacha incrustada, la maga amplio sus alas, y comenzó a atacar desde el cielo, el mago tomo el hacha de la pared y salto hacia ella, preparo un mandoble para golpearle pero ella dedujo el movimiento y sabiendo que no podría maniobrar en el cielo, envió una esfera de energía más grande que las demás, el mago se sorprendió por el tamaño y la recibió de frente…una explosión resonó en el lugar y todo estaba lleno de humo por la misma…

El muggle, pensó que su rescate y oportunidad de escapar era esa, así que iba emprender la escapada, pero no vio venir su propia muerte…el hacha que estaba en propiedad del mago, había salido desde el humo de la explosión sin que él se diese cuenta, y se incrusto sin contemplaciones en parte de su pecho y cuello cortando sus venas principales y arrebatándole la vida casi al instante, cuando se miró la herida supo que ya era hora y cuando levanto su rostro se encontró frente a él, el rostro de su verdugo sin ninguna expresión en sus labios…y solo escucho _misión cumplida_ antes de entregarse a los brazos de Caronte…

El mago aprovecho el caos causado por la explosión para tomar un callejón y quitarse la máscara, al instante, sus ojos cambiaron a su color original al igual que su cabello, y comenzó a caminar con rumbo fijo hacia el puerto…

Mirajeane oyó un grito desgarrador desde abajo en la multitud y justo cuando el humo de disipo por completo, y lo vio, y se dio cuenta de la jugada del mago… la explosión fue un simple señuelo para tapar su rango de visión y llamar la atención del **no mago** para que así no pudiera esquivar el hacha que le arranco la vida, bajo al suelo, y retiro el arma del cadáver, ya sabía que la vida ya había abandonado el cuerpo del chico, hizo todo lo posible en alejar a los civiles de allí para que así no se aterraran en sus sueños, debido a la explosión llegó el ejército y le obligo a entregarse como la principal sospechosa…rindió sus declaraciones y cuando la dejaron libre ya era hora del ocaso, se dirigió con paso calmado a casa del alcalde, para informar del fracaso de la misión aunque pensaba que el alcalde estaría feliz cuando se enterara que el **no mago** estaba muerto, las miradas que atraía esta vez, no estaban cargadas de admiración, ahora estaban llenas de lastima y pena, hacia un mago que perdió una vida… toco la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta, paso y recorrió el mismo pasillo de antes, sentía algo en el ambiente como un vacío y un aura oscura al ver que la pequeña empleada de antes no respondía a los llamados corrió hacia la oficina del alcalde, sin tocar o algo y entro de golpe, las luces estaban apagadas, dejando la oficina casi en penumbras, de no ser por la luz del ocaso que se filtraba por la ventana estaría todo a oscuras, grande fue su alivio al ver al alcalde sentado en su silla, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba recostado en el escritorio, durmiendo pensó ella, se acercó rápido y sin dudas al asiento, sin percatarse de que varias pinturas no estaban, tomo el rostro del alcalde y lo movió un poco pero este estaba frio cual cadáver, recostó su cuerpo hacia el espaldar de la silla y se dio cuenta de que si era un cadáver, en el pecho del alcalde estaba un daga la misma que había arrebatado su vida, iba sacarla de su pecho pero una voz se lo impidió…

 _Yo que tú, no lo haría, ya eres sospecha de la muerte del Muggle, y ahora también podrían inculparte por la muerte de ese imbécil, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, estas siempre en el lugar y momento equivocado o fue solo hoy? O espera… no me digas que aceptaste mi propuesta y me seguiste hasta aquí, oye eso es temerario, pero no me disgustaría, pues empecemos a que esper…_ el mago no pudo terminar su frase porque un rayo de energía paso volando hacia él, _uuuyy pero que agresiva solo estaba bromeando…_ otro rayo de energía paso cerca de él, tuvo que esquivarle para que no lo tocara, estos estaban más cargados que los de la tarde, el mago avanzo hacia el frente y ella le esquivo hacia un lado, su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo al recordar las palabras que el mago le había dicho, pero esta vez su intención era más certera, sus posiciones cambiaron debido al ataque, no dejaría que la distrajera otra vez, el mago mostro una sonrisa colmilluda y dijo….

 _Bueno, Sexy Lady, lamentablemente debo irme, me encantaría volver a besarte, pero seguramente querrás golpearme si lo vuelvo a hacer así que, me voy…ah y por cierto, despreocúpate de este caso, pues no saldrás culpada, después de todo esta vez tienes un testigo… adiós labios dulces…_ Mira iba a seguirle, pero su última declaración la dejo con duda así que recorrió el salón con la mirada y se encontró con la pequeña sirvienta de la mansión amarrada y amordazada, una llama pequeña iluminaba su rostro, pero la llama tenía un singular color negruzco, cuando estaba acercándose la llama se desintegro como si nada, sin duda alguna el mago la disperso…Mira libero a la chica y está sollozando le conto todo, el mago había entrado en la casa, y la había llevado con él, se metieron en la oficina del alcalde, y este le asesino sin más, tomo los cuadros y luego ella llego…y así tal cual fue el relató lo contaron a los soldados, los guardias decidieron que, la dejarían libre pero que no saliera de la ciudad en unos días… ya era de noche y Mira se dirigía agotada al hotel hablo con la encargada, y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a tomar un baño, recostarse y pensar en las cosas de hoy, así que al entrar en su habitación fue a preparar la tina para tomar un baño se quitó su vestido, y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se dirigió al baño, la tina ya tenía el agua suficiente así que se metió en el agua y comenzó a relajarse, recapitulo su pelea con el chico enmascarado, dedujo que el chico siempre estuvo jugando con ella, pero aún no se daba cuenta de que hechizo uso para escapar de la esfera de energía…su mente divago al recuerdo del beso, y su dedos inconscientes fueron a sus labios, se sonrojo en gran medida, _estúpido lujurioso…_ fue su pensamiento, pero lo extraño era que no sentía odio hacia el mago, si, el mago había hecho cosas malas, pero no sentía que lo odiara, al contrario le agradaba la actitud arrogante del mago, algo poco común en ella, y como castigo su mente la guio al momento en la calle y las palabras volvieron a ella… " _me encantaría, estar entre tu piernas y hacerte gemir de placer_ "… el sonrojo se apodero de toda su cara hasta las orejas… ¡NI PENSARLO SUCIO PERVERTIDO LUJURIOSO!...grito a la nada ganándose unos regaños de sus compañeros de piso en las otras habitaciones….

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

Días antes de la llegada de Mirajeane

El trio de guerreros iban montando sus bestias con rumbo a la capital "Crocus", tendrían que llegar y hacerse notar como los ejecutores del trabajo, nunca les agrado la capital era bulliciosa en gran medida, las tiendas que siempre se atiborraban de gente por compras, los puestos de comida estaban repletos, y el gremio de los tigres… dioses como los odiaban, no había más que arrogancia pura en ese ridículo gremio, pero no estarían aquí para ir con ellos así que se dirigieron al lugar donde siempre estaba el empleador de las misiones extranjeras, un pequeño camino de desagüe que conducía al palacio real, allí en las vías, solo para los que sabían que existía, estaba una puerta corrediza por la cual se adentraron Phyro y Terra pues Ice estaba en la ciudad recorriéndola para inspeccionar, ambos con máscaras en sus rostros para ocultar su identidad, estas poseían la cualidad especial de cambiar bastante su imagen, desde el color de su pelo hasta el color de sus ojos, Phyro portaba ahora un color de pelo rojizo como el escarlata mientras que Terra lo portaba rubio como el oro, la máscaras que portaba era de un "Oni", un demonio de gran rango, mientras que la de Phyro mostraba el rostro de un León joven, su frente estaba enmarcara por una especie de cintillo de dorado color haciendo parecer que su melena rojiza era misma melena del león, la parte de sus pómulos eran definidos por lo que parecían ser una especie de colmillos superiores de la máscara, y la parte inferior retocaba su rostro, sin embargo esta parte era plegable para poder hablar mejor… después de entrar en la habitación a oscuras, una silueta pequeña y encorvada apareció, esta era la silueta de un anciano, el mismo que siempre les empleaba para los problemas de la capital, el anciano era de una tez morena casi oscura, su pelo lo había abandonado con el paso de los años, pero a ellos poco o nada le importaba la apariencia del anciano…

 _Somos del Gremio "Draco Bellatorum", somos el trio Dragón y estamos aquí para hacer cumplir la misión del despaje del Muggle y el Feudal*, impuesta hacia el gremio…_ dijo Phyro

El anciano les observo sin miramientos, y no le importó porque el nombre de tres si ellos eran dos, tampoco quería estar mucho más tiempo allí así que, entrego la mitad de la recompensa como siempre se está estipulado…

 _Esta es la mitad del pago, como era lo acodado, la otra mitad será enviada al gremio una vez que el trabajo sea cumplido…_ dijo el anciano en la oscuridad después de lanzar una pequeña pero pesada bolsa hacia los magos...

 _Considérelo realizado señor…_ respondió el dúo

 _No hace falta decir, que este contrato y conversación nunca paso…no importa qué situación sea, ahora pueden irse, no les quitare más de su tiempo…_ dijo el anciano y se retiró sin más…

Una vez afuera de la habitación, terra comento con sarcasmo _pero que agradable sujeto no crees? Siempre tan amable hacia los demás…._ no dijeron más nada hasta terminar el túnely una vez listos a salir a la superficie, se despojaron de sus máscaras y salieron.

 _Hay que encontrar a Ice antes de que haga un escándalo, también hay que avisarle a ella que ya estamos en magnolia, crees poder encontrarle? Mientras yo le aviso…_ pregunto Phyro a su hermano 

_Claro, aunque no sé dónde pueda encontrarle, diablos tendré que pasar a sensor… está bien, nos encontraremos en las campanas…._ dijo terra…

Phyro se retiró a un lugar más retirado, cerca de la bahía escribió un carta donde, informaba que ya estaba en las tierras de la capital de Fiore y pronto iría a Magnolia para visitarle, imbuyó la carta en una magia simple y la dejo con el viento para que la llevara hasta su destino…

Mientras tanto Terra buscaba a su hermano, si bien no era bueno como Phyro con el olfato él tenía otra manera de encontrar a las personas, una de sus magias era "magia sensorial" capaz de detectar la magia cercana sea esta activada o no, y también reconocerla, y puesto que la magia de su hermano es única en este reino como el otro, sería fácil encontrarle, una vez que paso a su magia de tipo sensor, que si bien tiene esas ventajas, él debe de abstenerse a usar otras magias al mismo momento para poder activas su sensor, lo encontró rápido, estaba cerca del mar, pero estaba repleto de diferentes magias, _"una pelea"_ pensó, pero las magias estaban todas en espera sin activarse y tampoco con hostilidades, así que lo más probable es que se trate de una barra en la playa…pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ice…si bien estaba sano y salvo no había nada de qué preocuparse pero el lugar donde estaba, desde lejos no parecía muy diferente a una barra coctelera cualquiera, sin embargo la gran aglomeración de personas daba otra definición, pero había algo extraño, el lugar no estaba repleto de hombres tomando o ya ebrios, al contrario casi no había hombres, la población en su mayoría era de mujeres, estas irradiaban magias de todo tipo y también había bastante mujeres muggle… pero lo más extraño eran los reflectores y las cámaras, por cómo están las cosas al parecer habían tomado el lugar para una sesión de fotos…pero por que dejaban pasar a cualquiera…y la voz de un presentador le aclaro sus dudas…

 _Muy buenas tardes, queridos espectadores, como verán hoy el club de playa esta apartado para una sesión fotográfica de nuestras queridas magas y modelos de Mermaid Heels, sin embargo aún se le permitió la entrada a poca gente para que la sesión de fotos sea del aspecto que queremos, y que mejor manera de captar la belleza de un día en la playa, si no es en un océano…así que todos tomen sus protectores solares y a nadar señores…_ el presentador una persona flacucha pero bastante alta con impresión de negocios, pero alegre dijo eso con esa sonrisa…

Ice ya llevaba varios tragos encima cuando el presentador dijo esas palabras, y estaba más que feliz de ver la sesión de fotos en la playa, las modelos eran unos bombones, si su cuerpo perdía en atributos con las bailarinas de su gremio pero estas portaban ese aire de inocencia que irradiaba la gente buena, no como las bailarinas, ellas solo se preocupaban por ellas mismas, no se interesaban en nada mas, y solo el dinero, si bien no es malo pues es un gremio de mercenarios, la mayoría de ellos tiene una familia, y ellas sin embargo solo buscan el dinero fácil, si bien él había estado y jugado con varias nunca fue algo más allá de lo carnal, y además él no era ningún tipo de juez como para juzgarles su modo de vida, pero simple y llanamente no le gustaban, sin embargo estas chicas era un historia totalmente diferente se notaba a kilómetros que ellas eran magas, y además de que habían arriesgado su vida por otros, pues el aire y la imagen que reflejaban se parecía al de su hermana…el seguía admirándolas e iba a pedir el siguiente trago cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado.

 _Oye Si que se tardaron eh…_

_Oye que el desaparecido fuiste tú, aniyan está enviando la carta, mientras tú estas aquí enviando miradas obscenas a diestra y siniestras a estas modelos_ , _aunque yo también haría lo mismo…_ Terra seguiría regañándole pero no podía terminar de también admirar a las chicas…así que pidió su propio trago y se acomodó mejor en la barra para observa a las chicas….

 _Ja así se habla hermanito… bueno y que tal están, eh? Bastante lindas verdad me agrada bastante la de pelo purpura es increíblemente sexy, aunque al parecer se está muriendo de la vergüenza…_ los dos seguían hablando con bastante tranquilidad hasta que llego su hermano, sin embargo Phyro no dijo nada solo, pidió un trago fuerte y también se sentó a observar a las modelos, ya la mayoría de los pocos hombres que estaban en la barra estaban ebrios, aun para pesar de muchos y asombro de pocos, ellos nunca habían conocido lo que es estar ebrios, y nadie podía negar y decir que nunca habían tomado, al contrario eran bebedores de primera pero su resistencia al alcohol era igual de fuerte que contra el más puro veneno…seguirían tomando y disfrutando de la vista pero, la barra comenzó a calentarse un poco debido a los ebrios, ya estos estaban soltando intenciones muy malas hacia las modelos, y aun la sesión no tenía ni siquiera más de dos horas, ellos iban a irse justo cuando estallo una pequeña pelea, las botellas y platos de comida comenzaron volar de un lado a otro, y justo cuando se levantaron varias botellas venían a su dirección así que por instintos las esquivaron, pero golpeo a los otros bebedores que no esperaron una explicación y lanzaron su golpes hacia ellos los chicos se movieron a diferentes lugares pero Ice fue a quedar bastante cerca de los reflectores, las modelos siendo magas también iban a intervenir en la pelea para detenerla, pero los camarógrafos les dijeron que esperaran puesto que ellos querían captar el ambiente de la pelea, justo entonces varios de los ebrios vieron la oportunidad y se fueron en manada hacia las modelos, estas cargadas más de vergüenza que de miedo dieron un poco de marcha hacia atrás pero Ice, ya se había cansado de ver esa estúpida pelea y estaba furioso de le hubiesen arruinado el momento, simplemente dio un ligero salto hacia atrás y chaqueo sus dedos y toda la manada se congelo al instante, había saltado hacia atrás porque iba hacer algo antes de irse, así que su aterrizaje del salto fue justo al frente de la maga de pelo morado, la tomó por sorpresa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidió con una nalgada, decir que todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas seria eufemismo, estaban con los ojos como platos y no se lo creían, sin embargo el camarógrafo no perdió la oportunidad y tomo fotos a diestra y siniestra del beso…para cuando la maga salió de su estupor, el mago ya iba lejos, pero no le dejaría escapar impune, así que antes de perderlo de vista activo todo un campo de gravedad que impediría su movimiento, y si bien el mago cayo por la sorpresa de la magia, cuando esta intentaba cerrar la distancia el mago se levantaba como si nada y salía del campo de magia, invoco a su fiel amigo "archienemigo" y estaba dispuesta a córtale en dos, ella era rápida asi que acelero otro poco y tenía la espalda del mago a tajo, pero algo la sorprendió, el mago detuvo su espada con una espada de hielo, que al igual que la de ella era de estilo katana, el mago dio un sonrisa intrépida y realizo un empuje con la espada, sin embargo al ver que la maga lo estaba soportando, aflojo el agarre de su Katana y salto a la espalda de la maga, ella tomada otra vez en la sorpresa, intento darse la vuelta rápido y alejarse pero sus pies estaban congelados, y no podía moverse, tenía la intención de cortar el hielo, envió otro tajo con su espada desde allí, pero no con la intención de darle al mago, sino cortar el hielo de sus pies, sin embargo al bajar el arma esta se topó otra vez con la espada de hielo esta vez con un tajo ascendente, así que ejerció más fuerza en su propio corte descendente y para su alivio la espada de hielo se partió en dos, pero al ver la sonrisa del mago frente a ella supo que ese era su perdición…sus manos y espada se congelaron y no podía moverse, este hielo era por mucho, más fuerte que el del mago de hielo Lion Bastia, el mago de hielo, simplemente sonrió, y se movió a un lado para volver a besar a la maga…

 _Adiós, preciosa samurái_ , le dijo el mago para irse, con la ayuda de Milliana con sus colas anti-magia y su propia furia logro liberarse del hielo…estaba con un sonrojo hasta su orejas y maldiciendo al mago de hielo a diestra y siniestra mientras Milliana se desencajaba de la risa…

 _Porque tenías que hacer eso idiota, ahora ellas estarán detrás de nosotros… se supone que debemos pasar inadvertidos por ese tipo de motivos no se te puede dejar solo…tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren…_ se quejaba Phyro mientras que Ice mostraba un sonrisa y un rostro de disculpa…

 _Vamos no es para tanto siempre podremos usar nuestras máscaras y nos largamos, además estaba congelada, y no va a salirse de allí en un buen rato, además ya estamos en camino a la ciudad portuaria, y aun no entiendo porque diablos no podemos usar el tren…._ dijo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su hermano, _auch! oye no tenías que hacer eso, es solo que digo, si quieres que pasemos desapercibidos no es mejor usar el tren como todos los demás…._ otro golpe _auch oye eso dejara secuelas…_

 _Odio los trenes…_ dijo Phyro, una de las peculiaridades de su magia eran los transportes, no los soportaba, su cuerpo caía en un letargo lleno de mareos y vómitos…

 _De todos modos, relájate, la llegada a Hargeon no nos tomara más de tres horas en vuelo, pero si usamos el tren como tú quieres nos tomara casi cinco hora y ni siquiera tú te atreverías a estar cinco horas en un tren…_

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

Cinco horas más tarde…

 _Bien ya llegamos, solo tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel y salimos a inspeccionar el área para la misión…_ dijo Phyro mientras caminaban hacia el hotel del puerto, una vez que pasaron las puertas del hotel un linda secretaria les atendió…se registraron en tres habitaciones diferentes y subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Terra tenía la 105, Ice la 106 ambas casi al final del pasillo y una frente a la otra, Phyro tenía la 101 casi al inicio del mismo, todos pasaron a sus habitaciones y salieron después de media hora, ya era casi de noche cuando lo hicieron, inspeccionaron las áreas cerca de la alcaldía y en las afueras del local donde se decía que estaba oculto el Muggle, los hermanos Ice y Terra se encargarían de mantener a los soldados alejados de todo el centro de la ciudad, mientras que Phyro entraría al restaurante y buscaría al muggle, y le mataría… y mientras estuviera el caos del asesinato el iría a la casa del alcalde y acabaría el trabajo…

 _Muy bien ya conocen el plan mañana iniciaremos…ahora vamos a beber un rato…_ los tres se fueron a un bar de la ciudad y bebieron hasta muy pasada la noche, llegaron al hotel y se acostaron a dormir…cuando se despertaron era casi la tarde, se apegaron al plan y cada quien salió a su labor, Phyro entro al restaurante pero no podía localizar al Muggle, paso bastante tiempo esperándolo mientras leía, se había resignado a volver mañana cuando lo vio entrar al restaurante, iba a pasar cerca de su mesa, así que se levantó con pereza y presteza y choco "accidentalmente" con él, y justo como pensó el chico era volátil, comenzó a insultarle, mientras que él se hacía pasar por un asustadizo cliente, pero tal parece que el muggle se dio cuenta de su farsa, y con bastante presteza y para asombro de Phyro, saco un hacha de su espalda blandió hacia él, el mago la esquivo sin temor, se movió fuera de la mesa, y cerca al pasillo obstruyéndole la salida al muggle, sin más que esperar el mago se colocó su máscara y el muggle cargo nuevamente hacia él, ahora con ambas hachas, comenzó a blandirlas a una velocidad abrumadora para un muggle, el mago esquiva divertido de un lado a otro, o saltando encima de la misma hacha, después de un rato, el mago desenvaino una daga de su cintura, con la cual se defendía ahora, de los mandobles de las hachas, el encuentro se estaba caldeando un poco pero el lugar era bastante reducido y aunque todos los demás comensales y el gerente ya habían dejado el local, las mesas eran bastante impedimento de movimiento, el muggle, ya un poco cansado, cargo con furia hacia el mago, este por el contrario guardo su daga y moviéndose a su derecha lo esquivo, sin miramiento alguno, levanto su rodilla derecha y asestó un golpe con fuerza en su abdomen sintiendo que rompió una o dos costilla y logrando que el atacante quedara inconsciente por la pérdida de aire, sin esperar ninguna respuesta o reacción, el mago bajo su pierna derecha para tomarla de apoyo y lanzar una patada horizontal hacia el muggle, sacándolo del restaurante y rompiendo la ventana en el proceso…para sorpresa del mago, el muggle se levantó, y este al salir se enfrasco en otra pelea, que llamo un gran número de espectadores, el mago quería hacer las cosas más rápido, desde allí logro divisar la casa del alcalde y en efecto estaba, justo viendo desde la ventana, así que con bastante habilidad le arrebato una de las hachas al muggle cuando este lanzaba un mandoble ascendente hacia él, lo dejo pasar y detuvo su mano arriba para apretar el punto de presión de la muñeca, el hacha cayo de su mano sin miramiento, el muggle aprovecho para usar su mano derecha y cortar al mago con el hacha en ella, pero el mago capturo el hacha antes de que cayera al suelo y detuvo el mandoble justo a tiempo, envió una patada lateral al muggle, con el objetivo de tener espacio, pero este saco otra hacha de su espalda, aunque más grande que las demás, el mago no podía parar de sonreír al pensar que todo esto era para mejor su plan, así cuando el muggle volvió a cargar contra él, este lanzo el hacha con el objetivo claro de matar al alcalde, pero este fue salvado por un visitante en la oficina, Phyro bastante molesto por el suceso erróneo, salto unos espacio hacia atrás para pensar nuevamente, pero una chica albina con un hermoso cuerpo, se interpuso entre los dos…después de jugar un rato con la maga, y perseguir al muggle, y ya cansado viendo que el ocaso estaba cerca decidió terminar, acorralo a la maga frente a una pared, aprovechando para hablarle, ya le había robado un beso antes, sus labios sabían a miel y cereza, le gusto el sabor y su olor era aún más divino, una dulce combinación de la fresa y la vainilla, después de decirle algo al oído, sintió el hacha del muggle venir hacia él, así que lanzo a la maga desde sus manos hacia arriba y el salto a un lado, el hacha se incrusto en la pared sin miramientos, este le tomo y salto con fuerza hacia la maga que había comenzado un ataque aéreo, al saltar la maga tomo la abertura que él le dio, y creo una esfera de gran tamaño de pura energía demoniaca, justo en el aire la lanzo hacia Phyro, pero este viéndose oculto por el tamaño de la magia, sonrió sin miedo, el hacha estaba en su mano derecha así que con su mano izquierda creo una pequeña pero condensada esfera de magia caza demonios, lo que causo una gran explosión cuando ambas colisionaron, de manera que aprovecho el humo generado por la explosión, giro su brazo izquierdo según las manecillas del reloj y quedo frente al muggle sin que este le viera pues estaba oculto por el humo, lanzo el hacha y el muggle perdió la vida casi al instante, aterrizo para inspeccionar y recito " _misión cumplida_ " se retiró hacia uno de los callejones antes de que el humo se terminara de disipar se quitó su máscara y se fue…

Después de lidiar con el muggle se internó en la casa del alcalde, se volvió a colocar su máscara y se adentró en esta sin tocar o llamar a la puerta, para su sorpresa una linda mucama salió a confrontarle, pero de nada sirvió, solo la tomo de ambas manos y la amarro, la amordazo y la llevo a la oficina del alcalde, cuando entro en la oficina, sin esperar a que el alcalde, reaccionara o hiciese algo, lanzo su daga y le atravesó el pecho con ella, dejo a la mucama en una esquina de la habitación, coloco una pequeña llama oscura frente a ella para que no se moviera, mientras este tomaba los cuadros y los enviaba a su dimensión personal con la magia de reequipo, después de todo tenia hacerse pasar el asesinato como un robo, y además los cuadros eran hermosos, de manera que todos ganaban…sintió la presencia de alguien más en la casa y oyó la misma voz de la maga de la calle de hace un rato se maldijo en su mente por su mala suerte…

Después de juguetear un rato con la maga se retiró rápido del lugar y disipo la magia de fuego, se ocultó de la visto de todos y se quitó la máscara, se reunió con sus hermanos en el mismo bar de ayer oyó las conversiones y chismes del asesinato, tal parece que todo salió perfecto pues nadie tenía pista clara del asesino, así que se fueron temprano esta vez al hotel, y se adentraron en sus habitaciones, Phyro sensible a los ruidos y olores debido a sus sentidos, escucho un grito bastante alocado, desde la habitación de en frente…termino de ducharse y se durmió hasta el siguiente día…

Una vez despiertos todos decidieron que era hora de irse, pero esta vez tomarían el tren, pero para su disgusto debido al asesinato del alcalde, el tren no partiría hasta nuevo aviso, volvieron rápido al hotel y pidieron las mismas habitaciones, tenían que esperar, sus amigos cuadrúpedos estaban cansados de los dos viajes anteriores, así que para matar un poco el tiempo comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad portuaria Kyon el gato león de Phyro tenía una habilidad innata, era un cambiante, era el único entre los tres que podía hacer tal cosa, poseía dos formas su forma completa que era el majestuoso león y su forma de descanso, volviéndose en un pequeño y lindo gato de rojizo color no más grande de veinte centímetros siempre usaba esa forma para pasear con Phyro, pero hoy se había bajado de su lugar de confort que era el hombro de su amo, y se guio hacia un olor singular…ya era la tarde y Phyro estaba buscándolo, lo encontró en los brazos de una chica, para su sorpresa esta era la misma maga de ayer…

" _diablos, no sé si llamarle mala o buena suerte, aunque viendo el lado bueno, de esta manera puedo acercarme sin parecer otra cosa, bueno es hora de ver si es bueno o malo"_

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

Mirajeane salió del hotel en la mañana, pensando en lo mejor, su cita era en la mañana, pues al parecer recorrerían la ciudad, fue al lugar citado y estuvo esperando, hasta entrada la tarde, pero su cita nunca llego, desilusionada y abrumada por el suceso, se levantó, y dio unas cuantas recorridas por la ciudad, después de todo no puede irse de la ciudad hasta que terminen las investigaciones, iba a entrar en un restaurante pues ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero se tomó con lindo gato, creyó que era un excced al igual que Charle, Happy y Lili, pero no mostraba rasgo alguno que le indicara hablar y además fuera de sus dos colas parecía bastante normal, el pobre parecía perdido y hambriento pues estaba mirando con adoración un pedazo de carne, que cocinaban al aire libre en el restaurante, la maga siendo débil contra lo adorable, se acercó con cuidado al minino y le hablo con cariño ofreciéndole comida siendo el gato igual que su dueño, _"débil contra quien le ofrece comida"_ acepto gustoso la invitación, el gato no sentía hostilidad alguna proveniente de la maga, así que sin más se fue a los brazos de la maga, justo después de sentarse un joven se le acerco, era alto de negra y rojiza cabellera, tenía una ligera tez morena, su expresión era seria pero no hostil, su rostro era anguloso sus ojos de unas hermosas tonalidades diferente del naranja parecían llamas de una fogata sus pupilas eran rasgadas cual depredador, su ojo derecho tenía unas cicatrices diagonales que iniciaban en su pómulo y terminaban arriba de su ceja o al revés, al perecer fueron hechas por la garra de algún animal, en su oreja derecha estaban seis perforaciones cual pirsin sin tocar su lóbulo mientras que en la izquierda estaba un arete que la ocupaba toda con forma de dragón y en su lóbulo colgaba lo que parecía ser el final de la cola del mismo y aun a pesar de su vestimenta, de pantalón holgado hasta unas botas negras con dorado y su camisa de manga larga y corta a la vez, mas su chaleco se denotaba que su musculatura era fuerte y compacta denotaba un entrenamiento perfecto le daba la justa y perfecta impresión del típico chico malo…el joven le mostro una sonrisa que al parecer era amable y le hablo con voz segura y profunda….

 _Dioses sagrados, gracias por encontrar a mi amigo, de verdad lamento las molestias que te haya causado, pero estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no me di cuenta de cuando bajo de mi hombro…como podría pagarte tal detalle…_ dijo el joven…

Mirajeane por su parte no podía hacer nada, el joven la tomó por sorpresa, su perfecta apariencia y amabilidad le gustaron…

 _Oh no tienes que preocuparte, recién lo encontré aquí, así que no me causo ninguna molestia y no hay nada que pagar tranquilo_ dijo Mira mientras se levantaba y le entregaba el gato al chico, y en efecto el joven era alto quizás una o dos cabezas más grande que ella misma…

Sin embargo el chico tomo,al gato, y negó con la cabeza… _ni hablar tal muestra de heroísmo de tu parte debe de ser recompensada o no me sentiré bien conmigo mismo, que te parece si yo te invito este almuerzo eh? y si me permite el abuso pasar una charla con tal hermosa dama…_

Mirajeane solo mostro una sonrisa sincera, y acepto la propuesta más el halago del joven antes de presentar su mano y hablar…

 _Para mi será un placer, siempre y cuando no le incomode de ninguna manera…_

Él joven tomo la mano de la chica y doblo sus dedos y se llevó su dorso a los labios, _el placer es todo mío, hermosa dama, estoy a sus servicios…._

La maga un poco sonrojada por el trato, acepto el cumplido y dijo _me llamo Mirajeane y aceptare la comida pero solo si dejas de tratarme tan cordialmente…_

El joven sonrió y hablo _muy bien entonces…_ el joven hizo una seña para el camarero y este se acercaba…

 _Oye sabes algo, creo que es de muy mala educación que uno se presente y la otra persona obvie su nombre…_

 _Oh disculpe mi rudeza, me llamo Siegfried, pero puedes llamarme Sieg…_

 _Muy bien entonces, Sieg llámame Mira…_

 **(-*{[+~+~+]}*-** _ **Encuentro con las Hadas**_ **-*{[+~+~+]}*-)**

 _ **Sucubos**_

 _ **Tsundere**_


End file.
